My Final Moments
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Set during Reid's Kidnapping. He and JJ are dating, and she has a secret to tell him and everyone else. But the clock is ticking....will Reid survive? JJ/Reid fanfiction. Oneshot!


My Final Moments

**Hey Guys!! Hope you all had a great New Year!! This story is about my favorite character on Criminal Minds, Dr. Reid. **

**I cried when I saw him get beaten, drugged and tortured. Unfortunately, I have this theory on who would react the worst if Reid had been killed. This fic is a JJ/Reid, where they are dating. JJ has a secret that she never told anybody. The story has some plot twists in it.**

**I do not own the show or the characters, just the story! **

* * *

"You guys better get in here" Morgan called to the team. They were currently stuck inside Tobias Jenkel's house, where their one of their own members, Dr. Reid, had been taken hostage.

JJ looked at the screen of the computer, shock, terror and sadness displayed on her face. The man she loved was handcuffed and covered in what looked like bruises, but she could not be sure.

She remembered back to the previous day, and the events that had unfolded that she would rather not repeat in her lifetime.

It had started out as a routine flight to another part of the State. JJ and Reid had arrived to talk to Jenkel, who had acted like everything was normal. That seemed to be enough for JJ, while her boyfriend of over a year, Spencer Reid, had his own suspicions. He volunteered to wander out back and check behind the house, while JJ searched the barn.

That was a mistake in itself, since she was attacked by 2 of Jenkel's dogs, that he claimed to not own. The attack had scared her to the point of turning her gun on Emily out of fear.

"He's been tortured" JJ heard Garcia say. She looked at the screen again. Tears welled up in her eyes.

**Later That Night….**

"Choose who lives" Tobias directed towards Reid, who had just endured another shot of Dilaudid. He looked at the screens' in front of him, trying to decide carefully, since no matter who he picked, someone else on one of the three other computer screen's would die.

"The one on the far right" Reid said. His voice was low and raspy.

"I'll be back soon" Tobias said and left the room.

Reid leaned his back and sighed. He was scared, would he ever get out of here? What about the couple on the computer screen that Tobias had most likely left to murder under the belief that he was an Angel? He thought about JJ, and how he was soon going to propose to her. Her birthday was in a week, and he had the whole day planned out.

"I'm sorry JJ, I'm sorry I left you back at the house. I love you, I love you so much" he mumbled to himself. A lone tear escaped, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

**Back With JJ….**

"Tobias has murdered someone else and uploaded the video onto the internet. Garcia has it upstairs" JJ said to Morgan and the rest of the team.

"I'm going to the crime scene" Morgan said to the team. JJ perked up, and joined Morgan at his side.

"I'm going with you" she said. Morgan looked to Hotch. He agreed, knowing that JJ would not give up if she were denied.

"I just need the restroom for a second, compose myself, I'll be out in a second" she said weakly. They nodded, and left to wait outside for her.

JJ walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and broke down. She leaned against the wall and slid down, her arms wrapped around her mid-section. She was going to tell Reid today….she was pregnant. Just past the safety mark, and now she had her doubts about telling her team. She didn't want their pity, if anything, it was the last thing on the planet that she wanted. Wiping her tears, she composed herself, fixed her hair and makeup, and walked out of the house, only slightly noticing that Garcia was looking at her.

"Garcia, call me if you find anything with Reid" she said.

"I will JJ, don't worry" Garcia assured.

**At the Crime Scene….**

JJ and Hotch walked throughout the house. Not much damage was done to the furniture, but more like a simple slit to the throat on both the husband and wife.

"It looks like he had been monitoring them through the webcam. Garcia mentioned that he has hacked into the webcams of the people he kills. If this is the case, Reid may be watching as Henkel kills his victims" Hotch stated.

JJ walked over to the webcam, looking into it very carefully. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Hey Reid, I don't know if you can see me, but I hope you can. I want you to know that we are looking for you as hard as we can, and we're never going to give up. I saw the video of Henkel hitting you. Baby, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. Reid, if you can hear me, I love you, I love you so much. I'll never stop looking for you. We'll find you, don't worry" she finished.

Her eyesight had become blurry, but she didn't care. The love of her life was being held captive God knows where, she was pregnant with his child, and he could be dead for all she knew.

"Jareau, let's take you back. Garcia can keep you company, and we'll brief you on the rest of the situation when we return" Hotch said, as Morgan helped her off the chair in front of the computer.

They got to the car, but JJ did not climb in immediately. She stood still, ignoring Morgan's calls to her.

"JJ, what is wrong? Do you need a doctor?" he asked her. She nodded her head. The only doctor she really trusted was her boyfriend.

"Morgan, I need to tell you something" she mumbled nervously. He caught her eye and noticed how nervous she was. He helped her into the car, and motioned for her to continue.

"I was going to tell Reid first, today originally, but after what happened with the abduction and all, I didn't feel ready, or obligated to tell anyone. I don't want pity, and I know I'm going to receive it anyway" she rambled.

"JJ, what are you trying to say?" Derek asked her confusedly.

She took a few deep breaths before exhaling and preparing herself. A few tears escaped, but she didn't notice.

"Reid and I are having a baby" she stated.

**With Reid….**

Reed sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. He was tired, hungry and sore. He wanted nothing more than to be with JJ. He managed to raise his head up a little bit, enough so that he was looking at the computer screens. What he saw, brought tears to his eyes.

There was JJ. _His _JJ, looking directly at him, only she didn't know it. His tiredness, soreness and hunger was now temporarily forgotten.

"Hey Reid, I don't know if you can see me, but I hope you can. I want you to know that we are looking for you as hard as we can, and we're never going to give up. I saw the video of Henkel hitting you. Baby, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. Reid, if you can hear me, I love you, I love you so much. I'll never stop looking for you. We'll find you, don't worry" she finished.

That had done it. JJ's speech had hit him like a ton of bricks in the head. It seemed to make it more surreal. The on-going thought that he would never see her again devastated him.

He was crying. The tears would not stop, and he didn't think they ever would.

It was at that moment that Tobias had made it known that he had returned fro his muder spree turned God's order.

"I'm sorry I had to leave for a period of time" he confessed to Reid.

"Tobias, can I ask something?" Reid asked weakly. Tobias seemed to be alone for the moment, but his split personality could occur at any second.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. Reid hung his head for a moment, before gaining the courage to ask his question.

"I have a girlfriend, and I was going to ask her to marry me on her birthday. I have a feeling that you may not keep me alive much longer, and I was wondering if I could call her to say goodbye?" he asked as more tears escaped.

Tobias was suddenly very quiet, though his heavy breathing could be heard. He knew now, that he would have to end the young FBI Agent's life. But it didn't seem fair, to let the man's girlfriend live each day not knowing if her man was alive or dead.

"Okay. Listen to me. I'll make you a deal. You can call your lady, but if you tell her where you are, or drop any hints, I swear to you, I will make her watch and listen to you die a painful death" he threatened.

Reid's breathing stopped. He was handed a cell phone, a certain code typed in, preventing anyone from tracing the call. He dialed JJ's number, and prayed for her to answer the phone.

**With JJ….**

"Hello, JJ" JJ answered.

"JJ, it's me, Reid" he said weakly, his voice dry and scratchy from crying.

JJ stopped, dropped her coffee and almost collapsed.

"Reid? Is this really you?" she asked, gripping her phone like it would hold the phone together.

"It's me baby. Listen, I don't want you to trace this call. If you do, I'll be the next murdered victim. Have Garcia hook your cell phone up to the landline so I can talk to everyone at the same time. But first, I want you to know something" he paused.

JJ took a moment to wipe her tears, and walk to the water jug to grab some water.

"First off, I was going to ask you to marry me, because I can't possibly describe to you how in love I am with you" he paused again, allowing JJ to take all this in.

"I love you too Reid. When your done, I need to tell you something" she said.

"Okay, sounds good. Second off, I'm not going to make it. I've been injected with Dilaudid 4 times in my arm, I've been tortured enough I may seizure soon. And thirdly, I want you to read my favorite poem at my funeral" he finished in tears.

JJ took that opportunity to scream until she felt she could not breathe. Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss and Gideon were alerted, and came running into the conference room.

"Reid, listen to me! I'm 3 months pregnant, you need to live through this, I cannot raise a child on my own! Babies need father's in their lives, or it doesn't complete them and they grow up with an empty space!" she screamed.

The group froze, having been unaware of JJ's secret, aside from Morgan.

"JJ, baby, that's great! I have a little bit of hope to fight for now. But, if I don't make it, I want you to consider my favorite names. Do you remember them?" he asked.

JJ smiled, remembering his unique choice of names, but she liked them none the less.

"Yes, I do. Kai for a boy, and Maggie for a girl" she said, as the group gave a small smile despite the tragedy that would soon occur.

"JJ, I have to go now. I love you. I love you so much, words cannot explain it. I'm sorry I can't be there for the birth of our baby. I have a feeling it will be a boy. But, please, try to be happy without me, I love you honey" he finished.

"Reid, please, please, please, don't go!?" JJ screamed, as Garcia ran towards her, hooked the cell phone into the landline, and put Reid on speaker.

"Reid, please, fight. For us, for JJ!" Morgan yelled. Reid's breathing could be heard over the speaker.

"I've fought harder then ever guys, I can't do it anymore. I'm not strong enough. I've had the shit beaten out of me, I've been drugged more than my body can allow, and I'm tired beyond what I can explain. Take Care of JJ for me guys" he said, as a yell was heard in the background.

"TIMES UP, GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!?" Jenkel yelled.

"Love you guys, take care of J—" Reid was cutoff by a slashing sound, followed by his own scream. It was a scream of pure agony.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

**15 Months Later….**

JJ walked into the BAU early as usual. In her right arm was her workload from the previous day, which was limited since she became a mom.

6 hours after Reid had said goodbye to everyone over a speaker phone, the team had found his body. He had injection marks all over his right arm, 3 stab marks in his chest, leg and his lower back.

The recovery process was the hardest for JJ. Not only had she lost her fiancé, but the father of her unborn child. 6 months after Reid's death, Kai Spencer Reid was born, the same day as his father. It was scary how much he looked like Reid.

Now at 18 months old, he was very intelligent for his age. He was a level above all the other children at his daycare. There were days when JJ brought Kai into work, since everyone need only look at him to feel like they were looking at Reid all over again.

And in truth, they were.

* * *

**So?? How was it?? I cried so much when I saw Reid get tortured, I felt like I had to write a fanfiction to change the plot of the story a little. **

**Please R&R!! : )**


End file.
